Too Busy Hunting Ghosts
by SenToChihiro41364
Summary: Danny Fenton learns there is a new girl, she's clumsy just like him. He ALSO hears she rejected Dash because she wanted him...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Too Busy Ghost Hunting  
  
JUST SO YOU KNOW THE GIRL IN THIS STORY IS ME! ---------------- Danny Fenton walked down the school hall with his friends. "Dude did you hear about the new girl?" asked Sam. Danny looked at her with interest. "She's as clumsy as you Danny," added Tucker. Danny frowned. "It's not my fault I suddenly turn invisible!" he said. "There she is!" hissed Sam. Danny blinked as a blonde girl walked by. She smiled at him and suddenly her book dropped. Danny gaped. "Guys!" he whispered and shoved his friends over. "I think..." he never finished because soon Dash showed up. Danny groaned. "Fenton!" Dash shouted. Danny took a step back. "What!" he moaned. "That new girl rejected me!" Dash replied with fury. Danny shrugged. "Why is that my problem?" Dash raised with hands away from his face. "She says she takes a fancy to you. I saw her smile at you. She likes you ALOT." He growled and walked away after shoving his hand in Danny's chest.  
  
Danny stood there stunned. His friends did the same. Finally when he could talk again he continued to his friends. "I think she's just like Me." he breathed. Sam coughed. "Well, we'll find out soon. She's in your biology class. By the way, do you like her?" she said. Danny shrugged. "I don't know her." He gulped. "Biology is next isn't it?" he said starting down the hall again. Secretly in his mind he was excited. A girl liked him. Him! A perhaps normal girl liked him! He was a little scared at the same time.  
  
He walked into biology class with butterflies. He looked around for the girl. He found her by her blonde hair. She saw him and he quickly looked away, but he knew he was smiling. He couldn't help it. He sat at his desk with his friends. In the corner of his eye he saw the girl was walking toward him. He started panicking. He couldn't talk to a...a girl! What if his arm was to disappear or something? He looked at Sam for help.  
  
"Hey...um..." Sam started. "Mary. It's my name if that was what you were wondering." The girl said. Her cheeks turned pink and she laughed a little. Danny noticed she had a note. "I'm Sam." Sam said. Danny was grateful that he didn't have to do the talking. Mary nodded. "Who are your friends...Sam?" she said. She turned redder. Danny could tell she didn't like it. "This is Danny and this is Tucker." Sam introduced. She winked at Danny. "Hi..." Danny managed. Tucker was busy doing something else. "Hi, Danny." Danny didn't think she could go any redder but he was wrong. He noticed she hid her arms behind her back. After what seemed like sometime she took one arm out and pressed it on Danny's desk. She slid it up a little then lifted her hand and rather fast, left and went to her desk. Danny slowly took the note and looked at Sam. She nodded looking really excited. "At lunch." She whispered. Danny stuffed the note in his pocket.  
  
Finally lunch came and Danny tried more than anything to avoid looking in Mary's eyes. He sort of knew what the note would say. "She hardly knows me." he told his friends. "Who cares? Open the note!" Sam said anxiously. Danny took the crumple note out of his pocket and slowly, oh so slowly opened the note. Mary had really neat writing, he observed. He really wanted to read it but was scared. Finally he looked around to see if anyone was looking and read it under the table.  
  
"Hey. I know I don't know your name yet but I just moved here. When I first saw you, I knew I liked you. I liked you a lot. I hope we can get to know each other a bit. Man this is hard to write. I really hope you aren't a jerk like Dash or whatever his name is. Write back!"  
  
Danny was surprised. He would have never had been brave enough to do something like this. Mary seemed nice, so maybe he'd give it a shot. But what if she learned his secret. He forgot about what he saw earlier, when she dropped her book.  
  
Sam and Tucker read it and thought it was so cool. "Write back Danny!" Sam said. He would, when he got home. He made sure his not wouldn't fall out on the floor for the rest of the day. Mary didn't look at him as much as he didn't look at her.  
  
When he got home he hurried away into his room. He took a blank sheet of paper and began to write. 


	2. In Mary's View Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Too Busy Hunting Ghosts  
  
Mary sighed as she walked into her new school, Casper High. When she walked in she felt really nervous. Her stomach felt like a rock was in it. When she came to her assigned locker that she got at the office earlier, at the corner of her eye she saw a boy looking of 14. He was with another boy and a girl. Mary sighed. He's so hot, she thought. She started to remember her other boyfriend in which was back at her old school. She was with him for a year and a half. She found moving the perfect reason to dump him. She's been wanting to. He just piled up all this pressure on her with stupid stuff, and then she'd cool off, and then he go crack a rude joke about her best friend which he hates. Smart move. She missed her friends terribly.  
  
Suddenly a guy came over dressed in a red jacket. Quarterback, Mary thought. The red jacket leaned on the lockers coolly. Oh I'm falling over already, thought Mary sarcastically. "So do you like quarterbacks?" the boy said. Mary could have laughed. She just rolled her eyes and closed her locker. "Not much" she said. She gazed over watching Danny walk away. The boy seemed to notice her eyes glow. "I'm Dash" he said it like he was rushing. "Mary." Mary said. She leaned on her locker gazing. Danny had his back turned to her, but she could picture his face. "Well, Mary..." Dash noticed she sunk a little. He followed her gaze. He gritted his teeth. "Fenton..." he muttered. "Excuse me?" Mary said. "Oh, You don't want to hang out with those losers over there." Dash smiled. Mary turned to him. "And, may I ask, why?" she was usually so shy, but this was a new school, a new shot at things. "They look like good friends." She continued. Dash noticed her disappointed look as Danny left. "Because...because..." Dash stammered. "I'm going to go to class now. Nice meeting you, Dash." Mary said leaving.  
  
She unfolded her schedule. She groaned as she had math now. She heard Dash yelling at someone but couldn't make out what he was yelling. She walked in the math class, wow she missed her old math teacher a lot, and sat at an empty desk. She took out a piece of notebook paper and began writing. Quickly, she began erasing and writing until the teacher came in. At that point, she folded it up and stuffed it in her pocket, praying that it won't fall out. When math was over, she saw her next class was biology. She looked up at the classroom and saw the boy and his two friends walk into it. She drew in a sharp breath, and felt the note in her pocket. I've done this before, Mary reminded herself. Then she felt her face go red with embarrassment. Great thanks for reminding me, she thought. "Now or never." She muttered.  
  
She walked over to where an empty desk was. She saw the boy look at her, but when she looked at him, he stopped looking. He's smiling! She thought. She started walking over, feeling faint. Keep your head up, she told herself. Don't chicken out now. When she went over she saw the boy looking at his friend, his friend the girl. "Hey...umm..." the girl said. Mary took a breath and told the 3 friends her name. "I'm Sam." The girl said. "Who are your friends Sam?" Mary said, drawing an invisible line on the desk. She felt her face go red. Darn it! She thought. Stupid blushing!  
  
"This is Danny," Sam pointed to the boy with the blue eyes and the awesome hair. Mary melted inside. "And this is Tucker." Sam continued. She pointed to a boy with glasses (not much like her own) and a computer device thing in his hand. "Hi..." Danny said. "Hi, Danny." Mary said. She felt her face go even redder. She quickly took the note out and slid it across the desk toward Danny. She lifted her hand and turned around and quickly sat down at her (far away) desk. She breathed slowly as the teacher came in. She avoided looking in Danny's direction. Of course the teacher had to walk over to that part in the room. She tried in vain to just look at the teacher. Her face turned normal again. 


	3. Danny Continued

Chapter 3: Too Busy Hunting Ghosts  
  
Danny folded up his note the next morning. He hasn't seen Mary anywhere yet. He saw Dash, still angry, but not Mary. Sam shrugged when he looked at her. He walked to his locker, soon to see Mary at her locker a few moments later. Oh Great, Danny thought. Dash is with her.  
  
He tried to remember what he wrote on his note. He could only remember that first he welcomed her here and that he heard she rejected Dash, and how cool that was. He sighed and closed his locker. How ironic, biology is first today, Danny thought. "Hey Danny, did you do your homework last night?" Sam asked. Danny stopped dead. "Homework?" he asked. He was busy writing the note, and fighting this stupid ghost. "Yeah, to read pages 45- 50!" Sam reminded him. "Well, what's it about?" Danny pleaded. Sam thought for a minute. "Just read it now. It's only 5 pages." She said. Danny sunk. But Tucker told him everything anyway.  
  
He went in biology class and go really nervous. Mary was reading a book. Danny observed she looked really interested in the book. He whispered to Sam, "Go give this to Mary." Sam nodded excitedly. She walked over to Mary's desk and tapped it to make Mary look up from her book. She smiled and whispered, "From Danny" and stuffed it in Mary's hand. Mary's face lit up. She stuffed it in her pocket and continued to her book. Sam knew she was craving to read it though.  
  
Sam came back to Tucker and Danny. "She looked very happy when she received it. What did you write?" but the teacher came in before Danny could answer. Mary put down her book, looking annoyed. Must be some book, Danny thought.  
  
At lunch, Danny wondered if Mary would come and sit with them. Danny spotted her with her lunch tray (meat was on the menu again, luckily) coming out of the line. Dash was with her again. Danny got up, leaving his tray behind, and went up toward them. His legs just took him; he didn't really know what he was doing.  
  
"You are one weird one, Mary." Dash was saying. Mary shook it off. "Really? I was saying you were the odd one." Danny laughed a little. That caused Dash to turn around. "What do you want Fenton?" he hissed. He grabbed Danny by the shirt. "Ahem." Mary said. She looked laid back, but Danny knew she was shy and she was surprised that she could do this. Maybe this school is easier to cope with, thought Danny. Dash looked at her, then at Danny. He didn't loosen his grip. Instead, he threw Danny at the wall. Mary gasped, but Danny was okay. "uh..." Mary said. "Does...does he always do that to you?" she said as if she was searching for words. Danny nodded and got up. "Sometimes worse." He added. Paulina walked by and Danny did his best not to drool. He sensed Mary noticed because she began to walk passed him. "Wait..." he said. Mary turned around. Danny noticed his note was in her fingers. "I was wondering if you'd sit with Tucker, Sam, and I." he continued. Mary lit up and followed him. 


End file.
